Anything But Ordinary
by xXx-ReBeCcA-xXx
Summary: Bella Swan is far from normal. She could be anything. But she knows that she is certainly not like other people. What is she? And why does she keep dreaming of this strange family? Can they help her discover what she is? Will she find love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone.  
This is my new story Anything but Ordinary  
I hope you like it.  
Also, for those who read my other stories (which I recommend everyone to read, LOL) dont worry, I wont forget them.**

**I DO NOT own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. (WHO ROCKS OUR SOCK OFF!)**

* * *

_Summary:  
_Bella swan is far from normal. She could be anything. But she knows that she is certainly not like other people. What is she? And why does she keep dreaming of this family that is strangely like her? Does it mean something? Or is it her fantasy of finding somewhere she belongs? Can moving in with her father solve her problems? Or will it lead to more trouble? One thing is for certain though; her life won't be the same again.

**

* * *

****Anything But Ordinary**

I couldn't help but think about my life whilst standing in the blistering heat of the sun. I couldn't help but notice how different I was to other people. You would think that living in Phoenix, Arizona would make a person tan. Not me. I have amazingly pale skin, a lot paler than a normal person. Why? I don't know. I don't know why I'm so different than other people. I started noticing differences when I turned 10.

Before my tenth birthday, I was incredibly tan, like a normal person living in a hot place would be. But when I woke up on my birthday, I noticed I was paler than usually. But at the time, I just shrugged it off as nothing. But then other things began to change. My senses heightened and I was able to see, hear and smell more clearly. It really freaked me out. I wanted to tell my mother Renee that something was wrong, but I had a feeling that I should keep it secret. I don't know why, but I followed my instinct and kept it to myself.

That wasn't the only thing that changed. My eyes also began to change colour. They had used to be a chocolate brown colour, but they changed to a violet colour. This I couldn't hide from Renee, but she just said that eye colours tend to change when you were younger. I didn't believe that at all, but I got that same feeling that I should just go along with what she said.

That's another thing that made me different. My instinct. I would always follow what my instinct told me, and it would always lead me in the right direction. Despite how much I hate what had happened to me, I'm incredibly grateful for my instinct. It had saved me many times in the past.

Like when I was in gym class a couple of weeks after my tenth birthday. We were having a race, twice around the track. We had all groaned at that, we all thought the Coach was pure evil. He told us to line up, and then he blew the whistle to begin. I had never been an athletic person, so I was dreading this. I had also always been incredibly clumsy. But once the race began, I felt comfortable. I was actually enjoying it. I managed to get in the lead and actually win. Everyone had their mouths hanging open. Everyone knew that I was clumsy and slow, and to them, this was plain shocking, too me also. I wasn't even tired, or sweaty. The Coach was the first to snap out of it. He wanted me to join the Athletics club and run for the school. At first, I was incredibly happy. No one had wanted me for anything. I was about to say yes, but then my instinct told me that it was a bad idea.

I'm glad I followed my instinct now, because since then, I've been getting faster and faster. That wasn't the only thing that enhanced since my tenth birthday. I was getting stronger and stronger, and as I aged, my beauty far surpassed that of a normal person. And I absolutely hated it.

Beauty is a heavy burden, and only brought unwanted attention. I had shunned everyone away, because I knew that I was different, and quite possibly dangerous. I didn't want to risk it, so I ignored everyone. That's kid of hard to do when the people you're trying to ignore keeps trying to get my attention.

I find incredibly annoying that no matter how much I push people away, they keep coming back. Like a boomerang; a very annoying boomerang that doesn't know when to give up. I'm just extremely glad that I'm moving away from here.

Tomorrow, I get to pack up my winter clothes and everything else I want to take, get on a plane, and move in with my dad Charlie Swan, the chief of police of the good old town of Fork, Washington. Now, I know what you're all thinking. 'Why would she move from sunny Phoenix to Forks, the wettest place in the continent of the US?' Well, that is exactly the reason why I want to move, among other reasons, but this is the main one.

I love the rain. It's rhythmic, soothing and I love the feel of rain on my skin. I find it refreshing, unlike the heat of Phoenix. I don't know why, but the sun tends to give me a massive headache. And when you live in Phoenix for most of your life, the constant migraine really brings your already sullen mood down further.

The other reason that I'm moving, and the reason I'm going to tell everyone if they ask, is that I'm moving for my mother. Last year, she married a nice fellow called Phil. She makes her really happy, and I'm glad she has him. But Phil is a minor league baseball player, and he moves around lot. I could tell that Renee wanted to go with him, but she stayed with me. It made her unhappy. One day, my instinct kicked into gear and was telling me that now was the time to give her some space. At first that made me really sad, but I wanted what was best for my mother. My instinct usually told me what was best for me, but for that one particular time, it told me something that wasn't the best for me, but my mother. I know it's kind of hard to understand, but I knew then that she no longer needed me.

So now, here I am, packing the last of my clothing into my suitcase ready for my flight to Forks. Joy. Note the sarcasm.

Being on a plane is not going to be the best thing for me. Can you imagine what that's going to be like for me? Having enhanced senses is one thing, but having to sit in a hot, stuffy plane and smell the sweat coming of all the people is going to be torture. I am incredibly glad that I don't sweat anymore.

Did I forget to mention that? Oh yeah. Well I don't sweat. Thank god. But I can no longer injure myself either. Wait, let me back track. I can get injured. It's just almost impossible to happen. My skin is nearly rock solid. I know, that is incredibly weird, but heck, if it stops me from getting hurt, all the best to it.

"Bella, it's getting late. Are you finished with your packing?" Renee asked, appearing at my door. She would have scared the pants off of me if I hadn't heard her footsteps and her steady heartbeat coming down the hallway.

I turned to her and smiled, causing her heartbeat to skip a beat. The one thing I do love is the effect I have on people, including my own mother. I call it dazzling. I could get what ever I wanted if I dazzled it out of them.

"Yeah mom, I literally just finished." I answered her.

Slowly, she walked into my room and knelt beside me. She was looking pleadingly into my eyes, and I know what she wanted.

"Bella, you know, you don't have to do this. You don't have to pack up and leave, just for me." She said gently, grabbing one of my hands in her own. I knew she didn't want me to go, but she would just be unhappy if I stayed. She would find it hard to choose between her daughter and her new husband.

"Mom, I want to do this. You have Phil now and I know it makes you unhappy not to be round him. And when you're unhappy, I'm unhappy. Besides, think of Charlie. He's all alone up there in Forks. He needs someone to take care of him now. Mom, trust me on this, okay? This is something that I need to do, something that _want_ to do." I reassured her. Everything I said was true, and she knows it.

"Okay honey. I'm not going to force you. You're seventeen now. You're old enough to make your own decisions."

I pulled her in a hug. "Thanks mom." I whispered in her ear.

She sniffed a little before pulling back. "Okay well, you better head of to bed. You have a big day ahead of you and you need a good rest." She told me sternly.

I laughed a little at that, but nodded my head in agreement. Since when were the mother/daughter rolls reversed? It was always me who had to look after her, and now she's looking after me.

"Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight Sweetie."

"NIGHT BELLA!" Phil yelled from downstairs. He honestly didn't need to yell, I would have heard him if he whispered it, but he didn't know that.

"NIGHT PHIL!" I answer loudly, laughing along with my mother.

I watched as Renee walked out of my room before standing up. I quickly walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out some shorts and a loose top for bed. I was changed in a second, thanks to my handy dandy speed, and was under the covers not a minute later.

Sleep was always the best part of the day, because then, I would have my dreams. I loved the dreams I've been having lately. Since I decided to move in with my dad, which was a month ago, I've been dreaming of the same thing. It would always be of this family of seven people. Two of them were older, probably in their mid twenties, while the other five were my age. I could never remember their faces though, but I could tell that I loved them in the dream. They were similar to me in a lot of ways. They were paler than me, but just like me, they were different from others. When I was with them in my dreams, I felt like I belonged with them.

I sighed. If only there were people like that, not only in my dreams, but also in reality. Maybe they would know why I'm so different, if such a family existed.

I rolled over to my side. This was my last night here. It was kinda odd thinking that. Seeing as I've lived here most of my life. But change happens, and hopefully it would be for the best. I would get to see my father again for the first time in years; I'm going to a new school, maybe even make a few friends. Who knows? But I know one thing. I'd better get used to it, because I had a feeling that everything is going to change.

* * *

**Okay, thats the end of chapter 1.  
Soooo...what do you think? Yes? No? Good? Bad?  
Press the revew button and tell me what you think.**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone, new chapter is out.  
This is a rather boring chapter, but the next one will be better, the Cullens will apear  
Hope you like it.**

**I DO NOT own twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"You have to email me every day." Renee told me.

"Okay mom."

"And you have to call me once a week"

"Okay! Now, I have to go, the plane is boarding." I said, gesturing to the gates. She has been like this since I woke up this morning. Every five minutes she had repeated the same thing.

"Fine, just don't forget. Now come here and give me a hug." She said, pulling me to her. I hugged her back as hard as I could without hurting her, which wasn't much. I cold feel a few warm tears drip onto my shoulder, the smell of her salty tears wafting through the air.

"Mom, I'll miss you." I told her truthfully, my own tears falling silently.

"I'll miss you too. Now go or you'll miss you flight." She said, pushing me towards the gate. I smiled at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She answered.

Sucking in a huge breath, I walked through the gate. I was going to miss her so much. We were always so close. I knew that she felt bad about me moving to Forks. She was obviously blaming herself. All throughout breakfast, I could hear her mumbling under her breath. She didn't know that I could hear her, but I could, and it hurt me when she blamed herself.

Quickly, I sat in my seat. Luckily, I had got a seat right by the door, so when the plane lands, I would be the first to leave. Good, because the quicker I got off, the faster I could get away from the stench of everyone.

Somehow, I had managed to fall asleep during the flight, because the next thing I knew, the flight attendants had announced that we should prepare for landing. Buckling my seatbelt, I thought about the dream I had. It was the same as always, of that mysterious family, but something was different this time. Even though it included everyone in the whole family, I found that it was more centred on one of the younger males. In the dream I had a strong connection with him, and I found that m dream self was always touching him, usually hand holding or hugging. I still couldn't remember what he or his family members looked like though.

With a jolt, the plan landed. I rushed off the plane, gulping in breaths of fresh air. Even though I had missed most of the flight, the smell was still revolting.

"Bella!" A male voice yelled. I looked around and spotted a middle aged man in a police uniform. Well, this must be Charlie, my dad.

"Hey, Cha...Dad, how have you been?" I asked, quickly amending my mistake.

"Yeah, I'm good. Wow Bells, you look beautiful." He said, gesturing to my inhuman beauty. I hid my grimace. It's this beauty that makes me stand out when I'm already so different.

"Thanks." I mumbled, grabbing my suitcase.

"Here let me get that for you." Charlie said. I let him hoist it into the trunk of his cruiser. He seemed to be having a bit of trouble with it, but I let him do it himself. Tome, the suitcase was as light as a feather, but then again, I was far stronger than he was. I let myself into the passenger seat, relaxing into the chair. The smell of pine was all around me and I wafted it in. It was incredibly soothing.

Charlie got into the drivers side and started the car. We didn't say much, just commented on the weather, which was rain. When we were about five minutes from the house, or so says Charlie, he turned to me.

"I enrolled you into school. You're starting tomorrow." He stated.

I was a little taken aback, but I knew that I would have to go to school. I'm still only 17.

"Oh, Okay. You know, you could have told me at home." I told him.

He grinned at me. "I know, but I thought that it was best to give you some bad news before you get something good."

"What...?" I asked, but as we turned into the road the house on was, I stopped talking. There, parked on the side of the road was a truck; an old, rusty, red truck that I fell instantly in love with. "Is that for me?" I asked amazed.

"Yep, I bought it from Billy Black, a good friend of mine. It works perfectly well, he jus cant drive it because he lost the use of his legs. Gave me a good deal for it he did. You should meet him. He has a son that's just a year younger than you."

I ignored what he said and jumped out of the cruiser. I can't believe that he got me a truck. At least I don't have to have my dad drive me to school. That would have been embarrassing. Not to mention the attention that would give me.

"Come on Bells." Charlie said, grabbing my attention. I hadn't even noticed that he had already pulled my suitcase out of the truck, and unlocked the front door already. I blushed, embarrassed that I was so engrossed in my new, well old truck. I slowly walked into the house and looked around. The living room and kitchen were of good size, but the house was in definite need of a good clean up, and a trip to the grocery shop as well. Now that I'm here, Charlie is going to eat proper meals. Not pizza or microwaveable meals.

I quickly fell in love with my room. It was simple; wooden floors, a rocking chair in the corner, a desk and computer with internet access, on request of Renee, and a single bed. I loved things being kept simple. I hated it when people spent money on me when it wasn't necessary.

Using my speed, I quickly unpacked my belongings. I made a mental reminder to go to a decent book shop to get some books to read. I already had my Jane Austin collection and my Shakespeare collection, but I had read them enough time and I wanted more variety.

I made my way downstairs and looked at the clock in the kitchen. I hadn't realised how late it was, too late to go to the store now. I guess were having pizza tonight. I sighed. I'm going to make it my personal duty to make sure Charlie has proper meals.

I started cleaning the kitchen. It was amazing how much dust had collected. I would have used my full speed, but Charlie was in the living room watching base ball and I didn't want to risk him seeing me. I don't even think Charlie realised I was cleaning the kitchen until he came in to get a beer from the fridge.

"Hey Bella, you don't have to do that, you just came, let me worry about it."

"Don't worry Dad, I can do it. Now that I'm here you're going to get proper meals to eat, not pizza or microwave meals." I told him.

"Okay Bells." He said before grabbing a beer and walking back to the living room.

Once the kitchen was finally dust free, I said my goodnight to Charlie and went to bed. I was glad that the cold didn't really affect me anymore, because otherwise I would have been shivering. The weather forecast earlier reported a drop in temperature and that there was a possibility of snow tomorrow. I'd never seen proper snow before, other than on the television, and I was hoping that I would get to experience it.

I snuggled into my quilt after brushing my teeth. The cheese from the pizza had stuck in between my teeth and it was really uncomfortable. I curled onto my side, closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come with the inevitable dreams.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

I groaned into my pillow. Was it 6:30 already?

Sighing, I pulled myself out of bed, grabbed my wash bag and went into the shower. I turned the heat on high and allowed the hot water to relax my tense muscles. Why am I tense? Because I had a nightmare, that's why. The same family were in it too, and I don't remember the specifics of the dream, but I do know that I didn't like it.

Plus, I was starting a new school today, just what I needed. I was starting in the middle of a school year as well, so I'm going to be receiving some unwanted attention.

I sighed again and turned the shower off. I quickly got dressed in jeans and a long sleeve tee-shirt, suitable for cold weather. I pulled on some tennis shoes and went downstairs. Charlie was gone, but there was a note for me on the table and a set of keys. I assumed that it was my truck key and a house key. I picked up the note and read while I stuffed a granola bar down my throat.

_Bella,  
__I won't be back from work till 6:00. If you need me, ring the station. Have a good day at school; it's just off the high way. It's easy to find. The signs help too.  
__Good Luck.  
__Dad._

I smiled. It was nice to see that he cared enough to give me directions. Although I didn't really need them, seeing as we passed the school yesterday. I looked at the clock. I was a little early to be leaving, but I didn't care. I wanted to drive my truck.

I raced out the door, locking it behind me. I was happy that Charlie's house was away from prying eyes, because then I could use my speed without being seen.

I ran to my truck and slid into the driver's seat. I was instantly over taken by the smell of tobacco, gasoline and peppermint. I would have to get something to get the smell out. I put the key in the ignition and turned the truck on. It roared to life so load that I had to cover my ears. That would take some getting used to.

Never the less, I smiled. This truck would make my bad day slightly better.

The high school was easy to find, and I quickly found a spot to park, which was in front of the office. I had a feeling that students weren't supposed to park there, but what can I say? I'm new. I took a deep breath and opened the door to the office. I really hope that I'm not going to get too much attention.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.  
Please press this button and review.  
LOVE YOU ALL!**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone.  
Sorry this chapter took so long.  
I've just had a lot of depressing things happening recently. *sigh*  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I DO NOT own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"Hello, can I help you dear?" A middle aged woman asked. She was sitting behind the desk with a smile plastered on her face. My gaze shifted to the name plate on her desk. Mrs Cope.

I took a deep breath and walked towards her. When she got a better look at me, her eyes widened in awe.

"Yes, I'm new here. I'm Isabella Swan." I mentally cringed at my full name. I wonder how many times I'm going to have to correct people today.

"Ah yes, the Chief's daughter. We've been expecting you." She said with a friendly smile. Just great, Charlie's been talking about me. I'm probably going to get more attention now than I ever wanted.

She walked over to the filing cabinet and pulled out a file. She then gave me my schedule, a map and a slip of paper that I had to get my teachers to sign. The phone suddenly started ringing, so while she was distracted, I used this opportunity to escape. I said a quick thank you, and then left the office.

It had started raining since I was in the office and I smiled, already feeling slightly relaxed. More students were coming into the school now, so when I got into my truck, I followed them to find a parking spot. I was gad that most of the cars here were older ones like mine. The nicest one was probably the shiny silver Volvo. There was an empty space next to it, so I parked there. I couldn't help but compare my old truck to the shiny new Volvo. It probably cost a lot of money.

I got out of my truck and lent against the side to study the map I was given. I really didn't want to go around school with my nose stuck in it. Once I was sure that I wouldn't get lost, I folded the map and put it away. I looked around and saw that most students had already gone inside. I sniffed; something I always did when I was in a new place. There was an amazing scent coming from the Volvo next to me. I had never smelt anything like it before. I wanted to stay and smell it again, but I didn't want to be late for my first lesson, nor did I want to look weird. I sighed and left for my first lesson.

It was finally lunch, and a girl who I sat next to in two of my classes offered me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. I tried to say no, but she insisted that I should sit with her. I don't know why, but my instinct was telling me that I should never confide in this girl.

When we walked into the cafeteria, every body turned and looked at me. I could feel the blush rise in my cheeks, and I put my head down to hide it. I noticed that Jessica, that was her name, had a huge smile on her face, and suddenly everything clicked. She just wanted the attention. Oh well, I don't care, it's not like I'm going to get close to her.

After we got some food, Jessica led me to a table with a mixture of boys and girls sitting on it. I sat down and everyone introduced themselves.

I met Mike, Tyler, Eric, Lauren, Ben and Angela. I instantly liked Angela. She was kind and seemed shy like me. Even though I try to avoid getting to know anyone, if I had to make an exception, it would be her. The boy's, other than Ben, would be another matter. They were staring at me in ways that really wasn't appropriate, and I could have sworn that I saw a little dribble fall from Mike's mouth. The attention I was getting from them was really annoying me, and I had to resist the urge to go and crush someone's skull with my hand, which I absolutely could have. These people were incredibly fragile compared to me.

Suddenly, I had a feeling that someone was watching me. I slowly turned around and my eyes met with 5 pairs of golden eyes. When they saw me, their eyes widened. I had to stifle my gasp. They were beautiful, all of them. But, their beauty seemed inhuman, like mine. But that wasn't what made me gasp. It was the fact that they reminded me of my dreams so much. I couldn't pull my gaze from them, and it seemed they were having trouble as well.

I felt extremely weird. I don't know what it was, but once I saw these people, I felt like I could trust them with my life.

I tried to pull my gaze away from them again, but instead of looking at all of them, my gaze shifted to one of the males sitting there. My breathing hitched. He was gorgeous. He had unruly bronze hair and his facial features were so defined that he looked like a model. They all looked like models. There were two females, one with blonde hair, and the other with short black hair that was spiked in every direction. She reminded me of a pixie. There was two other males at the table, one was incredibly muscled and was really imitating, he had is arm wrapped around the blonds waist. The other male had blond hair like the girl. To normal people, they would be like twins, but with my enhanced senses, I could spot the differences. He had his arm wrapped around the pixie-like girl.

They were all still looking at me. When they first saw me, shock was written all over their faces. But now, there was something else there that I couldn't recognise.

"Bella? Bella? Are you there?" I heard a voice say. This time I forced myself to look away from those five people. Everyone on the table was looking at me. I started to feel really claustrophobic with everyone staring at me. I could still tell that those five people were still staring at me, and strangely, I wanted to look right back at the, especially the bronze haired boy. Even though I didn't know them, it felt like I belonged with them.

Jessica's eyes widened suddenly, and she turned to look at the others. "The Cullen's are looking at Bella." She whispered to them.

They all looked at the people I assumed to be the Cullen's, and I looked to see who they meant. What a mistake that was, because now I was looking at the same group of five people. Without looking away, I asked, "Who are they?"

"They're the Cullen's and Hale's. The big burly one's Emmett Cullen, he's going out with Rosalie Hale, the blond girl." Jessica started.

"The blond male is Jasper Hale; he's Rosalie's twin brother and he's going out with Alice Cullen, the black haired girl." said Mike.

"The last boy's Edward Cullen. He is absolutely hot, but he doesn't date. Ever. If I were you, I wouldn't even try. He's shot down more girls than you can count." Lauren said. I turned to look at her, pleased that I could actually look away from the Cullen's and Hale's. I didn't like Lauren, and I could tell she didn't like me. I could also tell that she was probably one of those girls that he's turned down. I wouldn't blame him for turning her down, from only knowing her for a few minutes; I could see that she had a horrible personality.

Jessica decided that she would finish the rest of gossip. Not that I listen to gossip, but I really wanted to know more about these people. "It's weird that they are all together. They were all adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife. They're family and their going out together. It's incest."

I had a strange urge to defend these people that I didn't know. "Jess, if their all adopted then their not actually related. There's nothing wrong with it. Besides, you can't help who you fall in love with."

I looked back at the Cullen's and Hale's to see that Emmett and Rosalie were staring at each other, as well as Jasper and Alice. Their eyes were filled with love, and I smiled to myself. I saw that Edward was still looking at me, and was smiling in thanks. I smiled in return, but then frowned. Did they hear our conversation from all the way across the hall? That would be impossible. Well actually, if I was other there, I would be able to hear this conversation perfectly. So maybe it's not as impossible as I thought.

"It's still weird though. They're all weird. They are all so beautiful and pale. I bet Dr Cullen experiments plastic surgery on them." Jessica said. I saw that most people seemed to agree with her, except Angela and Ben. It's nice to see that some people are kind. But that didn't stop me from being angry. I was getting really fed up with Jessica. She was just judging them on their appearances. She doesn't even know them.

I looked down at my tray of food. I hadn't even touched it yet. But now, I'd lost my appetite. I stood up abruptly and everyone on the table turned to look at me. "I think I'm going to skip lunch." I told them.

"Aren't you hungry?" Angela asked concerned. I smiled at her. She really is nice.

I shook my head. "Nah, I lost my appetite." I told her truthfully.

"Okay, I'll see you in biology." She said. I waved bye and picked up my tray. I quickly glanced at the Cullen's and Hale's again and saw that they were still watching me out the corner of their eyes. They were all talking, but strangely, it was too quiet for my hearing to pick up. Was there something wrong with my hearing? They were probably a little too far away for me to hear.

I shrugged it off and pulled my gaze away before throwing my lunch in the trash. Without a backwards glance, I left the Cafeteria. I knew that I had biology next lesson, but lunch won't be other for another 20 minutes.

I sighed and walked over to the benches that were just outside the Cafeteria. It was still raining slightly, but I didn't care, I need some fresh air. Making sure that my bottom was covered over with my coat, I sat down. My hair was getting wetter and was dripping down my back.

Suddenly, the rain stopped. Confused, I looked up and saw a big black umbrella over my head.

"Here, can't have you looking like a drowned rat now, can I?" a soft musical voice said behind me. I whipped around and saw Alice Cullen holding the umbrella over us both. But she wasn't alone. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward decided to follow her. I was a little freaked out. I should have heard them coming, but I didn't.

"Thanks."

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Alice asked. I shook my head and they all sat down, very gracefully. I took a deep breath and noticed that the amazing scent from earlier belonged to these people. These strange people who have golden eyes and I feel connected too. Yes, strange as it is, I feel oddly connected to them.

"I'm Alice, this is Jasper my boyfriend. This is Rosalie and Emmett, and this is Edward." Alice said pointing to each of them.

"I'm Bella." I said looking down. I was feeling a little insignificant around these people. They were all so graceful, and then there's me, the klutz.

"Are you okay?" A male voice asked. I looked up to see Edward looking at me in concern. I was taken aback by the sound of his voice. It was like velvet.

I smiled reassuringly. "Yeah I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You seem a little angry." He said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's nothing to worry about. It's just Jessica annoying me." I told him. Now I was really confused. Usually, I would lie, but I wanted to tell him the truth.

He laughed. "Yeah, she can get that way. Oh, and thanks for sticking up for us." He said smiling. My eye's widened.

"So, you did hear the conversation." I stated, eyeing them suspiciously. Edward's eyes widened, realising what he just said. Of course, he decided to get defensive. His eyes narrowed a fraction and his jaw tensed.

"I don't know what your talking about." He said, looking me straight in the eyes. I resisted the urge to sigh. His eyes were almost pleading, but I didn't care. I need answers right now, and at the moment, these people may just know those answers.

"Please, I'm not stupid. I can tell you're completely different." I said. "Like me." I muttered under my breath, hopefully too quiet for them to hear. Of course, luck wasn't on my side.

All their heads snapped to look at me, and I felt the familiar blush wash over my cheeks.

"What do you mean 'like me'?" Alice asked softly, curiosity burning in her eyes. It wasn't just her eyes, but all of theirs.

I sighed and looked at them. I studied each of their faces carefully, and I quickly noticed another strange, inhumanly thing they had in common.

"I'm different from them too." I whispered, gesturing towards the people in the cafeteria.

"What makes you think that were different?" Edward asked defensively.

I sighed and looked at him. "All of you don't have a heartbeat." I stated. Their eyes widened in shock, and they looked at each other, panic clear on their faces. "Don't worry" I continued quickly gaining their attention. "I won't tell a soul." I said honestly. I was telling the truth. I understood the burden of keeping a huge secret, not being able to tell anyone. The only difference between them and me, was that they had each other to confide in, whilst I had no one.

They each looked at me doubtfully until Jasper spoke. "She's telling the truth. I can tell." He said with a slight smile. They all had a slight smile on their faces, like they were all in on some inside joke he was telling.

"I was just wondering; would you mind telling me why you don't have a heartbeat?" They all looked slightly reluctant. "Of course, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I continued, not wanting to force anything out of them.

"How about this, if we tell you our secret, you tell us yours. I mean, you must be hiding something, seeing as you can tell that we don't have a heartbeat. And you did claim you were different too." Alice said; a sly smile on her face.

Well, it was obvious that they would want something in return. It's just, was I willing to let them in on the huge secret I had kept within myself for seven years? Could I really trust them? Could I really follow my instincts and tell these people the thing that made me so different than others? I looked up at Edward who smiled reassuringly. I found myself getting lost in his eyes once again, his beautiful golden eyes.

I found myself nodding my head in agreement, not trusting my voice. I guess that I really did want to share with somebody, and my instinct was practically yelling at me to trust them.

"Okay." Alice said, suddenly very exited. "Follow me." She said, and started to walk towards the shiny Volvo.

"Wait, what about school?" I asked.

Alice looked at me for a moment before pulling out her cell phone and started dialling a number.

"What are you..." I began, but Alice raised her finger to her lips. I looked towards the other Cullen's who just shrugged their shoulders.

"Hello," Alice began in a voice that sounded exactly like Charlie's, only a lot smoother. My eyes widened in shock. "This is Charlie Swan, Isabella Swan's father."

"_Oh yes, how can I help you today chief?"_ a female voice asked from the other end of the phone. It sounded like Mrs Cope, only a little quieter.

"Bella had to leave school early today. There was a family emergency." Alice said. I was getting really freaked out by Charlie's voice coming from her female form.

"_Oh my, is everything alright?"_ Mrs Cope asked.

"Yes, everything will be fine. Bella will be back at school tomorrow." Alice reassured her.

"_Well, I hope everything works out for you."_

"Thank you, goodbye now." Said Alice and hung up before Mrs Cope could answer goodbye back. Alice turned to look at me and smiled at my expression.

"How..." I begun, but Alice cut me off.

"Don't worry, we'll tell you all about it when we get to our house. Did you call Carlisle?" She asked, looking at Jasper.

He nodded his head. "Yes, he said he'd call the school and then meet us at home." He said. I hadn't even noticed that he was on the phone. I was too busy listening to Alice sound like my dad.

"Great, let's go." She said before grabbing my hand and dragging me to their car. My eyes widened in shock. They were strong enough to drag me. No one was strong enough to pull me along. I wasn't really bothered by the temperature of her hand, seeing as mine was cold as well, but I still noticed that it was way colder than a normal person's. She seemed to notice the same thing, because she looked down at our hands in shock.

"What about my truck?" I asked, pointing to my rusty Chevy.

She stopped and looked at it for a moment before changing directions to my truck.

"We'll meet you guys at home." She called over her shoulder. I sighed and opened my truck door. Alice proceeded to do the same thing and sat down in the passenger seat. I stuck the key into the ignition and turned. The engine roared to life and both me and Alice seemed to cringed at the noise.

"Sorry, it's a bit loud." I told her.

"A bit?" She asked incredulously. I laughed a little and reversed out of the spot I was in. The Volvo was already gone and I had to rely on Alice to tell me directions.

I sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**Woo...  
Thats the end of the chapter.  
Sorry again for taking so long.  
Also, for all those that read Reunited, on of my other stories. The next chapter will be out in a couple of days.  
Don't forget to review.  
LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone.  
Once again, sorry for the long update. I've been having serious writers block.  
Figures.  
Anyway, hope you lie this chapter.**

**I DO NOT own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

When we reached the Cullen home, I couldn't help but gasp at the size of it. It was more like a mansion than a house. What ever these people were, it was obvious they were rich. Their house was just outside of Forks. There were no neighbours around for miles and it was surrounded by forests. I was glad that I had Alice with me, because I was sure I would have gotten lost trying to find the turn to their long drive.

I quickly parked my truck in front of their house. I looked over at Alice and she smiled reassuringly.

"Come on." She said, climbing out of the truck.

I took a deep breath and did what I was told. Together, we made our way to the front door. Alice quickly ushered me inside and led me into what I assumed to be their living room. I paused when I saw the other 6 Cullen's sitting on the love seats waiting for us. I gave a shy smile to them, feeling rather out of place with these beautiful people.

There were two others that I hadn't met yet and I guessed they were Dr Cullen and his wife. They were both very beautiful with their perfect features and golden eyes. I found it strange being in a house full of people, yet there was no heartbeat from anybody. How on earth can these people live without their hearts beating, they should be dead.

"Hello, you must be Bella." The woman I hadn't met said. She had a motherly tone to her voice and I had a strange urge to go and hug her.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Mrs Cullen." I said politely. She slowly got up and gently shook my hand.

"Please, call me Esme." She said.

I smiled. "Okay Esme." She smiled hugely when I said her name and gestured to her husband.

"This is my husband Carlisle." He gracefully stood up and proceeded to shake my hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Please call me Carlisle." He said.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said smiling.

"Well, it seems we have some things to discuss." Carlisle said.

I nodded my head.

"Oh, please sit down." Esme said pointing to the empty seat next to Edward. I smiled and gratefully sat down.

"Now, my children tell me that you know that we are different." I nodded my head again. "Could you tell me why you think that is?" Carlisle asked carefully.

"Well, your all way more beautiful that normal people and you all have strange coloured eyes, you're really gracefully, you seem to have really good hearing – seeing as Edward was able to hear my conversation from across the noisy cafeteria – and you all don't have a heartbeat." Carlisle eyes widened when I said that he didn't have a heartbeat. He was clearly shocked, along with Esme, but he quickly recovered.

"What makes you think we don't have a heartbeat?" he asked curiously.

"I'm different too." I said looking at the floor.

"But you clearly have a heartbeat." Esme said.

I nodded. "Yes, I do. But it beats at a different rate than normal people, it's slower." There was a pause for a moment until Carlisle nodded his head in agreement.

"You're right. It is a lot slower than a human rate. To a normal doctor, you would appear to be dying, except you a clearly healthy."

"So, I take it your not human?" I asked.

"No, we are obviously not." Carlisle confirmed.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie hissed. "How can you know she can be trusted?"

"I swear I won't say anything." I assured her. Their eyes widened, and they looked at me shocked.

"You heard that?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

I nodded my head. "Of course. Shouldn't I?" I asked, a little shocked by their reactions.

"No, you shouldn't. Humans shouldn't have been able to hear that. Rosalie spoke too quickly and quietly for humans to hear." Carlisle said, looking at me curiously.

"Well, I thought it was obvious that I was more than human." I said.

Carlisle nodded his head. "Yes, but the question is what are you?"

I hesitated. "How about you tell me what you are, then I'll talk." I said. I wasn't going to say a thing until I know what they are. If they can trust me enough to tell me their secret, then I'll trust them with my own. It's only fair.

"Hmm... alright, we'll tell you then you can tell us." Carlisle said.

"How do we know that you will follow up on your part of the deal?" Emmett asked.

I sighed. "Because, I need questions answered, and I'm hoping you guys can answer them for me." I stated, looking at him. I turned to look at Carlisle. "So, what are you?" I asked.

"Well, to put it bluntly, were vampires."

"Vampires?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes, we are. We are a lot different to what myths say of us. We don't sleep in coffins – we actually don't sleep at all – we can go out in the sun, but only when there are no humans around, we sparkle. We're immortal, we don't age, and we're extremely fast, strong and have enhanced senses. We don't actually have fangs, but our teeth are incredibly sharp. Plus our skin is impenetrable. We're pale because technically we're dead. We don't have any blood in our bodies." Carlisle said.

"I assume you drink blood." I stated.

"Yes, we drink blood. Although, by family and I are different from others of our kind. We only drink animal blood. You can usually tell what diet a vampire is on by the colour of their eyes."

"Is that why all your eyes are golden?" I asked.

"Yes, however the chance of meeting a 'vegetarian' vampire is slim to none. Most vampires prefer to drink from humans, it's more satisfying. So far, we have only met one other coven who drinks animal blood. They live in Alaska."

"Vegetarian?" I asked a little confused.

"It's our inside joke." Edward said. "We call ourselves that, because we only live on the blood of animals. It's like a human only living on tofu. It keeps us strong, but we're never fully satisfied."

"Is there a chance that you'd drink my blood?" I asked carefully.

"Weirdly enough, your blood doesn't smell the same to a human's blood. It doesn't hold any appeal to us at all." Edward said. I sighed in relief. I'm glad I'm not going to get my blood sucked out of me. "That's not the only thing that's different. I can't read your mind."

I gasped. "You can read minds?" I asked shocked.

He grinned. "Yeah, some vampires have extra abilities."

"Can anybody else do anything?" I asked.

"I can see the future and Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions." Alice said proudly.

"That's so cool." I said in awe.

Emmett laughed. "Yeah, it sounds cool, but when they use them to cheat, then it's just a pain in the ass."

"Emmett, language!" Esme said. I suppressed a laugh at Emmett's expression.

"Well now that you know about us, can you tell what you are?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed and looked down at the floor. "To tell you the truth, I actually don't know what I am." I said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked softly.

"I mean that I know I'm not human, but I just don't know what I am." I said. "I've never met anyone like me before. You guys are the first non humans I have met. We actually have a few things in common with each other."

"In what ways?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I'm fast and strong like you guys. I have enhanced senses also. My skin is also impenetrable, but if I get injured I heal quickly. I hate to admit it, but I know that I'm more beautiful than humans, and I'm a lot paler than a normal person. I'm not as pale as you guys though, but that's probably because you don't have any blood in you." I answered.

"Fascinating. Have you always been like this?"

"No, it all started on my tenth birthday. I woke up and noticed that I was a lot paler than normal. My senses were heightened also. Then my eyes began to change colour. They used to be like a chocolate brown colour, but they changed into violet. It really freaked me out but I kept quiet about it. Then my speed and strength developed until I got faster than humanly possible and could lift things that would require a machine to do it for you." I sighed. "Do you have any idea of what I could be?" I asked Carlisle hopefully.

He looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry; I have absolutely no idea what you could be."

I looked down at my feet. Crap, there goes my only lead. I was hoping that because they weren't human, they would know what I was. I should have known better to get my hopes up.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked from beside me. I hadn't even realised that tears were leaking out of my eyes.

I sniffed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He looked at me doubtfully and was about to say something but was interrupted by my stomach growling. Of course, being me, I blushed scarlet red. All Cullen's looked shocked for a moment before laughing. That only made me blush brighter.

"I see that unlike vampires you actually need to eat." Carlisle said, trying unsuccessfully to hide his chuckle.

"Oh my dear, didn't you eat anything at lunch?" Esme asked sweetly. I shook my head. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Do you have any food here?" I asked her.

"Why of course. Even though we don't eat, we like to keep up appearances in case we had any human guests." Esme replied.

"I don't really want to be a bother." I said quietly.

"Honey, it won't be a bother. In fact, you've given me a chance to use the kitchen for the first time. I couldn't be happier." She assured me with a smile.

"Well okay."

Her smile widened considerably and hurried of to what I assumed was their kitchen. I looked back over at the Cullen's, all of which were all staring at me. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle asked. I looked up to see him staring at me curiously.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I withdrew some blood from you?" He asked hesitantly.

I couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious of why he wanted my blood. I mean, he was a vampire. Did he want to drink it?

"Why?"

"Well, if I took a sample of your DNA, I might be able to find out something." He answered.

Oh, so he wanted my DNA, not my blood. I was suddenly feeling stupid for being suspicious of him. He did say that they didn't drink human blood. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. But there was still one thing that confused me.

"You're going to help me?" I asked. I could hear the hope in my voice and I'm sure they could too.

"Yes. I have to admit, you are a mystery. And I'm sure you out of all of us want to know more about yourself. I may not find anything, but it's worth a try." At his words, more tears fell from my eyes. All of the Cullen's but Jasper seemed shocked by my tears. Of course, Jasper can sense my emotions, so can tell I was happy.

"Thank you." I choked out.

"Why are you crying?" Edward asked softly.

I couldn't seem to find any words to answer; I was crying to hard, so Jasper answered for me.

"She's happy, really happy." I was suddenly feeling very calm and my tears stopped.

Amazed, I looked to Jasper. "Was that you?"

He nodded and smiled smugly. "It's quite a handy gift, and it's great for pulling pranks."

I laughed. I could defiantly see the benefits of having a gift like that. "Care to give an example?" I whispered to him, nodding my head subtly towards Emmett. Emmett didn't notice the gesture, he was too busy making out with Rosalie, but Jasper sure did. Alice laughed and I could see Edward shaking slightly, trying to hold his laughter in.

I noticed that Carlisle had already left, presumably to get his medical kit from the hospital. Crap, he's going to be disappointed to find that he won't be able to withdraw my blood.

Jasper nodded his head, agreeing to give an example, and soon Emmett body was shaking with an overdose of emotion.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked. Emmett's body continued to shake and he started to look around the room panicked.

"Emmett, are you okay?" Alice asked innocently. Emmett's eyes landed on her and he looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"Your out to get me aren't you? Where have you hidden them?" Emmett demanded, looking round the room again. I tried to smother my laughter with my fist, but a few giggles escaped.

"Hidden what Emmett?" Alice asked in a voice too innocent. She was purposely trying to get Emmett worked up.

"The cameras, you're spying on me, aren't you!" Emmett shouted. He continued to look around the room frantically, looking for cameras that weren't really there. This was defiantly better than television.

"Emmett baby, calm down. There are no cameras." Rosalie said, trying to calm him.

"Don't tell me to calm down woman! You're all out to get me! ARGH!!" Emmett shouted before darting out the room at full speed. It was a good thing that I had enhanced senses, otherwise it would have looked like he just disappeared.

We couldn't hold in my laughter any longer and soon had to lean against Edward for support. Rosalie looked at us, and I think she realised what had just happened because she soon was laughing uncontrollably.

"Jasper, what did you do?" Rosalie asked between giggles.

Jasper grinned at his sister. "Well, Bella wanted to see how my gift worked, and Emmett was the perfect candidate. So, I sent him wave upon wave of paranoia and panic. And maybe a little fear at the end there. I don't know why he thought Alice had installed cameras around the place, but still, it was very entertaining." Another round of laughter erupted from everyone; I even had tears streaming down my eyes.

Alice suddenly stopped laughing and I assumed she was having a vision. It was odd; her eyes seemed to cloud over. If I didn't already know what was happening, I would have probably freaked out.

She soon snapped out of it and a huge grin spread across her face.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked her.

Alice let out giggle. "You're about to find out." She answered and turned her head towards the back door. Sure enough a loud, angry voice shouted from outside.

"JASPER!"

* * *

**Well, that's it.  
I hope you liked it.  
Don't forget to review.  
LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**\/**


End file.
